dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Avec Quartz
Avec Quartz is a character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita. In Twilight Crystal he participates in the Endless War as the leader of a group of corsairs on the side of Asteria, while also serving as a tool of Francis Castiglione's shady ambitions. After kidnapping the seer Cynthia Alexander on the necromancer's orders, he decides to travel with her in order to learn more about himself and the seemingly hopeless war he wishes to end, forming a turbulent friendship with Taarin Leighson in the process. Appearance Avec in his default outfit, Raider Commander, wears a blue jacket over a shirt with three belts and a golden circle on each. His left arm has a gauntlet on its wrist and and pauldron on its shoulder. His right arm sleeve only goes down to his elbow, and has no armour attached. He wears two belts, which hold his sword's sheath. He wears dark grey trousers and black boots, with armour located between his knee to his ankle. Avec's first alternate costume, Dark Invader, has his outfit covered by a green bandit cloak, and with golden armour. His gauntlets, pauldrons and greaves have different designs. In Ex Mode the armour takes prominence by spawning talons and spreading across the entire outfit. His cloak becomes black. Avec's second alternate costume, Awakening Eyes, has him cosplay Konoha from Kagerou Daze, other than his blue jacket which he still wears. His hair is recoloured snow white and his eyes are now bright red. Around his neck he wears a black, scarf-like collar with two down pointing, green arrows on it. On both sides of his head there are black and green headphones with green ear cups, and two black stripes thereon. The right side of his face features two red circles above his cheek, which are connected through thin lines. His clothings are a white, long-sleeved shirt he wears over a longer, black one, and green flap trousers. The white shirt has a deep, round neckline and two rounded cuts at both sides, over his waist. The black bibs of his flap trousers are not on his shoulders, but instead are hanging down loosely. The legs of his trousers show black, down pointing arrows on both sides. The ends of the trousers are stuffed into black boots, which both have green arrows instead of black ones on them. From his sleeves there are black bands hanging down. Gallery File:NeA-AvecEmblem.png|'Avec's Emblem' File:NeA-QuartzLogo.png|'Avec's Crest' File:NeA-AvecQuartz.png|'Old design' File:Avec-Konoha.png|'Awakening Eyes' ;Alts Story 3rd Cycle= Summoned into the war lacking almost all of his memories, Avec quickly tires of associating with the other Warriors of Twilight and leaves to wander the battlefield alone with his mechanical companion Driza, easily evading attempts from both sides to capture him. During his travels he encounters Sanna Rekan, developing somewhat of a crush on her, but is quickly chased off by an overprotective Ser Vox Bolverk. Avec eventually ends up at the Twilight Tower where he encounters Francis Castiglione, who summons several Manikins to attack him. After defeating them, Avec regains memories for the first time, which allows him to recognize the man as his old mentor. Francis explains what he knows of the war to Avec, such as how fighting restores erased memories and that the war is more ancient than even the Endless War from their world. He then informs Avec of his plan to end the conflict permanently, and Avec agrees to serve as his mole within Ragnarok's forces to help move it forward. |-| 7th Cycle= In this cycle, Avec joins the Storm Division, a group of warriors hoping to exploit the instability in Eris' forces to strike a decisive blow against her. He gives everyone in the group one of Driza's feathers so they can stay in communication with each-other. When Oavyce de la Mancha begins to turn the war against them, Ragnarok orders him to be dealt with, so Avec easily assassinates the noble. However, Francis appears and uses his necromancy to resurrect Oavyce. When Max loses control of his powers and goes on a rampage, Avec assists Taarin in fighting their ally in order to buy some time, with Avec protecting himself and his friend by using his magic to partially counter and nullify the psychic's powerful attacks. |-| 9th Cycle= Battle Avec Quartz Sordid Trickster – Uses underhanded combination attacks to overwhelm his enemies. ---- Avec is a Sordid Trickster. Avec attacks in tandem with his mechanical bird, Driza. Many of his attacks are unpredictable, and he specializes in catching the opponent off-guard. Bravery Attacks HP Attacks EX Mode Avec's Ex Mode is Azul Lore. He gains the abilities "Regen" and "Critical Boost", and the ability "Augmented Blue Mage" which gives him a unique R + attack that is a copy of a HP Attack owned by the character he is fighting. Avec's Ex Burst is Scourge Stream. The player has to press arrow buttons as the opponent is trapped in a twister. Avec then floods the enemy with a tsunami of energy. Equipment Avec can equip the following: Swords, Katana, Daggers, Spears, Parrying, Gauntlets, Hats, Helms, Clothes, Cloaks, and Light Armor. Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Stage Musical Themes *''Main Theme: Untamed Heart *''World Map Theme: Gliding on Emotions *''Normal Battle: *''Boss Battle: *''Final Boss Battle: A Gentlemen's Coup Rival Battle *''Vs Crono: An Iron Will, originally Linebarrel *''Vs Francis: Kotov Syndrome *''Vs Sokutei: Injection *''Vs Mother/Children of Sin: Death Blossoms Quotes Attacks Default specific Boss Specific DLC Specific Category:Characters